urban_rivalsfandomcom-20200222-history
July
Background Ever since she can remember the beautiful and innocent July has sworn undying love to the sublime and slightly crazy, Romana. But her severe dependence on their relationship is far from being in balance with Romana's lawless lifestyle and boundless quest for freedom. So, when she was literally caught with her hand in a sack (about to be tossed out to sea), containing the remains of Romana's number two suitor, July was sentenced to life imprisonment. And that is why, four years later, she was part of the high security contingent on board the doomed airplane. However, her fierce survival instinct in this prehistoric hell was spurred on by Romana’s photo and her secret plan, which consisted of surviving, returning to Clint City and cutting the seven "exes", who had dared to lay their filthy hands on her soul-sister, into tiny bloody pieces before being reunited with Romana and living in peace and contentment with her to the end of their days... Missions *'Koi No Mega Lover:' Win 15 rounds with July Advantages & Disadvantages Advantages: *Her base power is 7, which is good for a 4*. *Her base damage is 5, but becomes 7 with fury, allowing you to 2HKO with other members of Raptors. *Her ability reduce her opponent's stats by two, which helps in low-pill fights. *The minimum for her ability is two, which is low. *Her ability and stats make her a good bluff. *The clan bonus cancels all attack modification, which helps in low-pill fights. Disadvantages: *Her ability is Revenge-based, meaning you must have taken damage in order for it to activate. It also makes her predictable. *SoA takes away her chance to reduce her opponent's stats. *She is weak against damage reduction. *She is a 4*, so she takes up room in your deck. *She has competition from the other 4* in Raptors. Webcomics July has a non-speaking role in "A Plane to Hell" where she is admiring her picture as the plane is supposed to take her and her future clanmates to their new jail. Trivia *Her personality seems to be based off of a Yandere, which is an anime term for someone who loves someone (usually the main character) so much that they will kill anyone to be with them. *She is based off of Yuno from the anime, Mirai Nikki. *Her name might come from the fact that she was released in the month of July. Also, putting Romana & July together sounds a bit like Romeo & Juliet. *She is based off of Scott Pilgrim from the comic book series of the same name, as Romana is based off of Ramona Flowers. *The name of her mission, Koi No Mega Lover, is a Japanese song from the heavy metal group, Maximum the Hormone, which combines pop-music with metal. *She is the second lesbian character in the game (with Luba, arguably, being the first.) Ironically, both have had a relationship with Romana. *Her artwork bears a resemblance to League of Legends character, Jinx. *Zaria's beta name was supposed to be July, but was changed to fit Zaria's image; suggesting July had also had a beta name as well. Card Artwork RAPTORS_JULY_N1_STD.png|Level 1 RAPTORS_JULY_N2_STD.png|Level 2 RAPTORS_JULY_N3_STD.png|Level 3 RAPTORS_JULY_N4_STD.png|Level 4 Full Artwork DEVIANTART_RAPTORS_JULY_N1.jpg|Level 1 DEVIANTART_RAPTORS_JULY_N2.jpg|Level 2 DEVIANTART_RAPTORS_JULY_N3.jpg|Level 3 DEVIANTART_RAPTORS_JULY_N4.jpg|Level 4